


Between

by tsktsks



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: To be shared amongst the prince detective and the transfer student from your academy, you would belong to them and only to them.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made you guys sad with my hanaki fic, so here's a threesome fic to make it up to you

If there was one thing made apparent between the relationship you had between Kurusu Akira and Akechi Goro was that they were almost in competition with one another. Though they would sit down and have their friendly talks every so often, you couldn’t help but note at times the almost challenging stares they would throw to one another every once in a while. And one thing also made very apparent is that they would always compete over you, despite having all agreed to share you regardless. You never really thought that you’d be caught in between the two of them in a love triangle that eventually came to you belonging to the both of them.

How did this relationship come about?

At first you were content to just be their friends, nothing more than a confidant to either of the boys. But the closer you became to both of them, the more your romantic feelings began to grow for the two boys and you became flustered on what to do. To further add to the complication, you definitely noticed when Akira and Goro also started showing romantic interest in you as well. Often times if you spent alone time with one of them, the other would somehow find out, make an appearance and the three of you would be together, albeit with begrudging glances between both the boys as if to say, “How dare you be alone with her?”

All you had wanted was to just be their friend so you attempted to squash the romantic feelings you had for both the mysterious transfer student and the detective prince.

However you would not able to control the emotions of the two young men trying to capture your affection, trying to win your heart and outdo the other.

Akira had been the one to reach you first.

One Sunday afternoon Akira had invited you to Leblanc and you assumed that it would be the two of you hanging in the cafe with Sojiro as he brewed coffee for the few regulars that would come in. But when you approached the doors, you found Akira standing outside the front and waiting for you with a smile and a somewhat antsy aura. He ushered you inside and you were ready to greet Sojiro behind the bar only to find him absent.

Apparently Sojiro decided to take a day off and spend time with his adopted daughter, leaving Akira with the cafe to do as pleased, trusting the young juvenile to not do anything like trash it or mess with the coffee beans. And Akira certainly did not have the intention of doing anything behind the bar anyway, so he invited you over with a fluttering but courageous heart that was ready to show you how he finally felt and have you push Goro aside to choose him.

“Oh, so we have the cafe to ourselves! How fun Akira, what would you like to do?” you asked as you leaned against the table booth and smoothing down your skirt.

“There’s been something I’ve been meaning to say and I don’t think I can hold it in any longer…” Akira said as he braced his arms on the table you leaned on and looked you in the eyes.

Goro had hoped that same Sunday afternoon to have a cup of his favorite coffee at the cafe and invite you to share a booth with him. Upon reaching the cafe, he noted the close sign on the door and was ready to text Akira about why Leblanc was closed until he looked beyond the glass door within the cafe and clenched his phone in his hand.

There you were, perched on the surface of one of the booths and with Akira pounding his cock into you. You were propped up on your elbows with Akira having one hand on the back of your head and making you look forward, no doubt to make you watch his cock go in and out of your pussy while his other hand held your hip. Your skirt was bunched at your hips, and your top and bra thrown down onto the floor along with Akira’s own shirt as well.

You hadn’t noticed that you had an audience but Akira had briefly glanced towards the door to make sure that there were no civilians walking by. Upon seeing Goro standing outside the door, he threw him a victorious smirk.

Goro glared at him through the glass.

Akira commanded you to lock your hands behind his neck and he had you hook your ankles behind his back, effortlessly lifting you off the booth table and used his strength to hold you up as he fucked you. “Be louder, my love. I want to hear how much you love this cock.” he commanded as he put his all into making you scream for him just to spite Goro.

Goro wished that his glare could had made Akira drop dead in that moment but just because he happened to get to you first, it wouldn’t stop him from declaring his love to you anyway.

A few days later Goro had shown up at your front door, politely asking if he could spend some time with you. You were nervous to be alone with Goro, thinking at first that you had to break the bad news to him that you and Akira had hooked up and therefore you made your decision. But with that polite but charming smile, you stood aside to let him into your home and thought there was no harm in it.

_I’m going to tell him that I’m with Akira now but that I still want to be friends with him._ you thought to yourself. And you were going to let Akira know that Goro had decided to drop by but your phone was dead and you had left your charger in your room. You told Goro to make himself comfortable while you went to your room to go charge your phone. When you had successfully plugged the charger into your phone, you turned around and clutched your heart to see Goro behind you; he was so quiet that you hadn’t even heard him follow you.

You attempted to usher him out of your room and into the living room space but your voice caught in your throat when he had locked the door behind him and catching the predatory-like glint in his eyes. Your heart raced in your chest and your face began to flush a pretty red that had Goro fawning over you. He approached you with an innocent smile but the aura around him was definitely not.

“G-Goro… I have to tell you that Akira and I… we uh, sort of….” you attempted to explain what transpired with Akira not too long ago but couldn’t get the words to come out as Goro gently caressed his fingers against your cheek rather lovingly, still with an innocuous smile that left you a little on edge. “I care about you so much and-and that I still want to be friends with you and…”

Unexpectedly Goro had pressed a kiss against your forehead that was so tender that it left you even more unsure of what to say. “Let’s not talk about him for now, I want to talk about us.”

“Us?” you asked back, your heart beating faster and trying to maintain your composure.

“Yes, us.” Goro affirmed. “Don’t you think I deserve a chance to at least bare my feelings towards you before you reject me?”

“I… I suppose so…”

Akira sat on his bed reading a book but picked up his phone when he heard a notification, seeing that it was a video message from Goro.

He frowned when he watched the video.

Goro had pointed his camera down towards you laying beneath him, naked and writhing under his touch. Your moans were spilling out of your mouth and cute little mewls that Akira was drawing out of you not too long ago. The camera briefly panned down to Goro’s cock moving in and out of your pussy before drawing back up your body. The video recorded his free hand grabbing at your breast, squeezing it into his hand before moving further up and cupping your cheek. You took Goro’s hand off your cheek but started to suck on his middle and index fingers, moaning around them and looking so pretty into the camera (Akira had to admit).

“Say my name, darling.” Goro grunted, keeping the camera pointed at your face. “Who’s making you feel so good?”

You released Goro’s fingers with a wet ‘pop’ and looked into the lens of the camera phone. “Goro… Goro, it feels so good… I’m gonna cum…!” you moaned.

The video ended promptly.

“Touché.” Akira muttered.

A few days after having had sex with Goro, you were definitely unsure how to confront the boys and avoided them just to get your wits together.

After school on Saturday, you intended to go straight home and make dinner for yourself while still agonizing what to do about Goro and Akira. You hung onto the railing above your head as the train moved, the vehicle jostling you and the crowd every once in a while. Your school bag hung on your shoulder and you adjusted it every so often before letting your arm drop to your side. You let yourself be lost in your thoughts but when you felt a body push against yours, you automatically moved to make room, thinking that it was a passenger that was getting ready to stand in front of the doors for the next stop. Instead the body followed your movement, hands placing themselves on your hips and pressing their body against yours. You panicked, thinking it was a stranger trying to feel you up.

“It’s just me, dearest. Don’t worry.”

Oh no… Akira.

How were you supposed to justify to him that not long after you had sex with him and then Goro not too long after?

Your hands felt clammy and you kept your head down, Akira keeping you firmly against him.

Then there was a body in front of yours that made your snap your head up, dread filling your entire being. That same damn innocent smile of the detective prince, still looking so adoring at you.

“Hello my sweet, would you care to hold this for me?” Goro asked as he nudged something against your free hand. You looked down to see that it was his briefcase and you took it by the handle without argument, watching as Goro raised his right hand to hang onto the same rail as you.

You were unsure how to handle the situation, being very wary of the both of them and unknowing what was to happen.

“You’ve made us worry about you, have you been avoiding us treasure?” Akira leaned down to mutter in your ear, his lips just brushing the shell of your ear ever so gently. His fingers gently squeezed your hips, the pads of his thumbs gently moving up and down in their place as if to soothe you.

“Have we done something wrong? Please let us know so that we may do whatever possible to rectify the situation, kitten.” Goro added, inching himself just a bit closer to you and practically sandwiching you between him and Akira.

You had no idea what was going on and the sweet treatment along with the affectionate names sent you on edge. You thought for sure they would be forcing you right away to make you choose between the two of them. Or maybe they were just keeping up appearances for now until they got you in private where they could throw witty jabs at one another and compete for your heart.

Akira’s right hand had left your hip to slowly draw up your body and gently cup your breast in his hand. You looked down in shock before snapping your head back at Akira, ready to scold him until you felt a hand go under your skirt and touch your thigh. You snapped your head towards Goro, looking down to see that it was his hand that was under your skirt. You held down a quiet mewl when you Goro’s hand palmed your pussy, holding you rather gently but his fingers teasingly wiggling against your perineum. 

So there you were on the train with Akira’s hand on your breast and Goro’s hand cupping your pussy, unsure how to register the situation.

You thought to remove your hand from the rail you were holding onto to move Goro or Akira’s hand away away but Goro covered it with the hand that was also holding onto the rail, keeping you trapped where you were. And you couldn’t very well just drop his briefcase, knowing it would cause a scene when it would thud on the floor and bring attention to what the boys were doing. So you stood between the boys and their intimate touches that were making you shudder in pleasure.

Akira once again leaned down to whisper in your ear, “He might have gloves on but I’m sure you are dripping right into Akechi’s hand, sweet girl.”

God he couldn’t have been more right; you could feel yourself getting damp in between your legs as soon as Goro literally held you in the palm of his hand. And Akira made a generous contribution to your deteriorating demeanor by gently licking the shell of your ear before giving it a gentle bite, the hand on your breast gently squeezing at the same time. Goro’s fingers began to gently caress back and forth over your panties, teasing against your labia.

“Why so silent, our lovely princess? Don’t you have anything to say?” Akechi teased, punctuating the last word by pressing the pad of his thumb against your clit.

They were really getting in your head with all the pet names and whatnot, it almost made you dizzy.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” you were finally able to strangle out from your voice, trying to keep yourself composed despite the situation at the moment. 

“Then allow us to do the speaking for you sweetheart, just listen the best you can.” Akira said when he finally released your earlobe from his lips. But even with the school clothes and your bra providing some padding between you and Akira’s hand, the tips of his fingers were gently circling right where your nipple was and hardening beneath his touch.

“Akechi and I both had a taste of you and while the both of us would prefer to have you belong to one person, we realized that neither of us would be willing to give you up even if you were to choose one of us. It just wouldn’t be right especially towards you and your wellbeing to have us fighting over you the entire time, and we want you to be nothing but adored and loved.” Akira spoke evenly as if he wasn’t fondling you, his other hand that had been holding your hip still going underneath your school skirt to cup your buttock.

Goro’s hand that was still in between your legs had slipped a finger beneath your panties and gently stroked your labia. You wished that he didn’t have his signature gloves on that way you could feel his skin against yours like from before. In that light and airy way of speaking as if he was in front of an audience for his interviews, it was Akechi’s turn to speak. “So we’ve come to a compromise; with your consent, you will be ours. We’ll do nothing but shower you with the affection and adoration you deserve. We can’t guarantee that we won’t still be fighting for your individual attention at times, but we’ll always put your wellbeing first and foremost.”

_This is surreal…_ You thought to yourself.

You glanced back at Akira, who leaned down to give you a chaste kiss as if to assure you.

When Akira pulled back, you looked to Goro who leaned down to give you a gentle kiss as well, though his was bit more lingering.

You shut your eyes and nodded your head.

The train announced the upcoming station and the boys released their holds on you, Goro taking back his briefcase from your hand and Akira smoothing down your skirt for you. The doors opened and people moved to exit, the boys leading you onto the platform and walking in between them through the station and then back into the city. Your head was in a daze as the boys led you around, barely registering your surroundings up until you were in Goro’s city apartment, finally snapping out of your reverie when you watched the boys take off their shoes and set it within the genkan and following suit.

There were gentle kisses and loving touches all over your body once you were led into Goro’s bedroom. Goro in front of you and Akira behind you, just like in the train car, only this time they could freely fondle you to their heart’s desire and the only audience you had to worry about were the two of them. Deep kisses from Goro, bites and playful nips from Akira, and four hands helping undress you from your school uniform.

You had to pull away from Goro’s kiss to get air but were quickly caught in a kiss from Akira, carefully turning your head to kiss you at a comfortable angle. Akira’s hands held you flush against his body, his hands on your hips while Goro kissed down the front of your body, his bare hands wandering as well and making you realize that he had ditched his gloves. You had never been lavished with so much attention at once, it was almost overwhelming and you were about to ask for the both of them to slow down.

“Put her on her knees.” Goro commanded Akira.

You had expected Akira to retort or have some sort of sharp or witty reply. Instead you were surprised when he obeyed and gently pushed you to your knees before the both of them. It dawned on you in that moment that you were the only one undressed and an embarrassed blush bloomed on your face, but it didn’t last very long.

Quietly you watched as both of the boys began to remove their own clothing. Akira shrugged off his blazer, pushed off the straps to his suspenders, removed his sweater, and but carefully set his glasses down on a nearby dresser. Goro removed his own coat, undoing his tie before tossing it aside, and unbuttoning his dress shirt. Soon there were no clothes in the way between you and the two young men. With their erections presented to you, you practically almost drooled at the sight of the both of them together.

A scenario like this was something you thought you would never encounter in your life.

You felt a hand underneath your chin and tilt your gaze upwards to look at Akira and Goro, the hand belonging to the latter. “You are so beautiful before us, my dear. Are you prepared to be our fucktoy?” Goro asked, an almost feral smile on his face as the question left his mouth that it almost caught you off guard.

When Goro dropped his ‘charming prince’ persona, a front for the public and operating for day-to-day interactions, he was nothing but pure desire; you had witnessed it firsthand after all.

You nodded your hand in answer to his question but felt a sharp smack to your cheek, making you gasp in surprise.

“Now, now beautiful… when you’re asked a question, we expect you to use that cute little mouth to answer.” Akira admonished you with a tut from his lips as well, gently caressing where he had struck you. “Now Akechi is going to ask his question again and we want a verbal answer from this point forward, do you understand?”

Automatically you nodded your head but quickly followed it with a confirming, “Yes, I’ll answer the two of you from now on.”

“Excellent. Now I’ll ask again…” Goro directed you to look up at him again. “ _Are you prepared to be our fucktoy?_ ”

“Yes…” you whimpered out, opening your mouth to receive Goro’s cock into you.

“Good girl.” Goro growled before sliding his cock into your open mouth.

Goro was considerate enough to take it easy on your first as you bobbed your head up and down on his cock; you had no doubt that he wanted to just fuck your face right away and undo you as fast as possible before him. But he had to abide by Akira as well, not just by his own wishes. He watched silently as you offered your hand on the side respective towards Akira and stroked him as well. He wanted to have you all to himself, ideally. But he would not play tug-of-war with Akira for you when he knew it would put you in harm’s way mentally; he loved you too much to do that to your wellbeing. 

Akira threaded his fingers through your hair, carefully gripping your hair from the roots and sliding your mouth off of Goro’s cock onto his own.And just like you had done for him while sucking off Goro, you jerked off the detective prince while using your mouth on Akira. At times right when your mouth would be at the base of his cock, he’d thrust his hips forward and keep you stationed on his cock. The way your throat fluttered around Akira made him groan and your cute little whimpers when you were forced to gag on his dick just made him all the more hornier.

When you switched off to Goro, you didn’t even have a chance to reach a hand out towards Akira. Goro sank your mouth immediately onto his cock and started to fuck your face, his hands secured on your head as he shamelessly used you. When he pressed you against the base of his cock, forcing you to gag on him, you looked up at Goro and noted the sadistic expression on his face and whimpered as tears started to gather at the corners of your eyes. You pulled Goro’s hands off your head to dislodge yourself off of his cock and gasped for breath, strands of drool still connecting your lips to the tip of his cock before wiping it off. Just as you looked up at Goro, he put a hand on your throat and applied pressure, not enough to cut off your breathing but enough where you struggled to take in air. “Now aren’t you ungrateful, darling. You were choking so lovingly on my cock and you pull away before I could give you permission.” Goro chastised you, adding a slap to your cheek when he was done speaking.

“I suppose we’ll have to train her better.” Akira stated, “Is that what you are, my love? Are you ungrateful?”

You looked up to Akira, you were sure you looked pitiful, and shook your head. “No! No, I’m not ungrateful, I’m sorry!” you gasped, Goro’s hand still at your throat. But he appeared to take pity on you and released his hold on you, instead petting your head and giving you that princely smile you were always used to seeing; you would definitely need to get used to the unexplored other side of Goro you had yet to get to know.

“Then show us, our darling girl. Show us your appreciation.” Akira commanded.

And so you did, sucking on the both of them and switching off when either commanded to or on your own whim. You’d gag on their cocks when they wanted you to, you wouldn’t fight if they kept you a little longer to your liking because no matter what, you wanted it… you wanted the both of them and knew that despite the rough treatment, they’d still put your wellbeing first when it came down to it.

Just as you were about to go down on Akira again, you felt a hand underneath your chin and tilt your head up to look at the both of them.

“Please…” you begged.

“Please what, beloved? Please have mercy or please keep going?” Goro asked with that princely smile again.

“Please… I want the both of you.” you whimpered.

Goro and Akira exchanged glances to one another.

Goro carefully scooped you off the floor and placed you on the bed, him sitting behind you and letting you lean against him for support. You wondered vaguely if he could tell how nervous you were; you had still yet to completely grasp the situation you were in with the both of them and wondered what would come of it afterwards. You believed their love but could they really set aside their rivalry for your sake?

You would have been more lost in thought but when Goro held the back of your knees and spread your legs wide to Akira, it certainly brought you back to reality. Instinctually you tried to close your legs but Goro held you firmly and kissed your temple in attempt to soothe you. “No need to be shy, angel. It’s not like neither of us haven’t seen it up close before.” Goro muttered into your ear, leaning down to kiss at your neck before giving you a gentle bite.

Akira knelt between your legs and leaned in, peppering the inside of your thighs with kisses to relax you.

“Hm…” you sighed, appreciating the affection Akira was giving you. Your eyes slid shut and you leaned back against Goro, your head falling against his shoulder.

Upon catching you in a vulnerable moment, Akira leaned into your thigh and this time gently bit you. It shocked you and your eyes snapped open to look down at Akira, who only gave you a coy smile before biting at your thighs and beginning to leave small hickeys in between his kisses. It made you squirm in Goro’s hold, who still held you rather firmly, and you reached one arm behind you to pull at Goro’s hair and moan shamelessly.

“You love this don’t you? You’re acting all shy but deep down, we all know that you’re loving this and that you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else at the moment.” Goro stated, not caring when you tugged on his hair when Akira would bite down on a particular sensitive area of your thigh. A groaned out ‘yes’ left your lips and he chuckled. “You’re so adorable like this, I love seeing you so helpless and withering before us… just like when I first fucked you.”

Akira looked up to glare at Goro, who only gave him a scornful smile.

As if Goro would ever forget how Akira threw him that mocking smile when he saw you getting fucked by his rival through the glass of the cafe doors.

But Akira wasn’t a petty person and instead just put his mouth on your cunt, choosing to eat you out instead of trade words with Goro. He felt your free hand on the back of his head, pushing him against your pussy to eat you out more. Akira savored the moans that spilled out of your mouth, remembering to how he first ate you out in one of the Leblanc’s booths and how intoxicating it was to have your taste on his tongue.

“Hold one of her legs, I want to touch her too.” Goro chimed in.

Akira offered his hand to hold the back of your knee for your left leg, relieving Goro’s hand to reach forward and play with your clit as Akira ate you out.

You squirmed under their ministrations but you were held in your place; if you slipped slightly, you were just simply put back into your previous position. You whined when Akira took his mouth away and were about to beg him to keep going. However you felt fingers press against your entrance and you bit your bottom lip, looking at Akira rather pitifully. 

“You are so wet, my love. Is that all because of me?” Akira chuckled, his eyes briefly glancing at Goro. He gathered some of the moisture from the lips of your pussy onto his fingertips and brought it to eye level, just quietly observing for a brief moment before dragging his fingers rather teasingly against your pussy again and making you whimper. “Are you wet because of me, my love?”

“Because of _us._ ” Goro hissed out, glaring at Akira and appalled at the insinuation that your arousal was because of some juvenile delinquent only.

“Please don’t fight…” you sighed out, relaxing the arm that was holding onto Goro’s hair and put it on his knee instead. “I said I want the both of you…”

Both boys were silent for a moment before apologizing to you.

“Forgive us darling, we want to make you happy and that’s all that we want.” Goro muttered into your neck, pressing kisses to add to his apology. “Isn’t that right?”

Akira cupped your cheek in his hand, his thumb idly rubbing along your cheekbone. “We’re just so excited to have you like this, love. We promise we’ll take care of you…”

You groaned when Akira sank his fingers into your pussy, his fingers sliding in smoothly and you arched your back at the intrusion. Goro grunted when your nails dug into his knee but he focused instead on your clit, carefully stimulating it while Akira moved his fingers in and out of your pussy. Your other hand clutched Goro’s wrist, the one that was giving attention to your clit, just merely to hold onto him as you moaned out in pleasure. All you could hear was their praises, all you could feel was their touches, and all you could focus on was how good they were making you feel.

It felt good, _too_ good as you felt an orgasm coming to its cusp. However you felt that this wasn’t just a regular orgasm for you, it was something different that you hadn’t experienced before. It felt undeniably good, drowning in absolute ecstasy but there was something different about this pleasure that you hadn’t felt before.

“Fuck, fuck… _fuck!_ ” you cursed, shut your eyes and let out a scream as the wave of your orgasm finally crashed on the shore.

You needed to gather your breath and still your dizzying head from the intense orgasm you just experienced, but you noticed how both boy’s were rather quiet. When you opened your eyes and looked down, your face heated up and you now you understood why Goro and Akira were quiet.

You had squirted and it left them in awe.

Aside from Goro’s bedsheets, most of the fluid had splashed onto Akira’s chest, face, and the hand that was fingering you along with Goro’s hand as well. Drops of fluid slid down his chest and your eyes followed as it drew down his pectorals and to his sternum.

“Well dearie, that was quite a sight.” Goro chuckled as he brought his fluid covered hand and stuck his index finger in his mouth to taste your essence. “I do hope that we get to experience more of that.”

Akira let out a quiet laugh too as wiped his face with his hand and also sampled your fluids as well, humming for a brief moment and landing his eyes on you. “Would you like a break, our sweet princess? Or perhaps you’re ready for more?” Akira offered, his right hand moving to slowly stroke his cock.

It was sweet that he offered you a choice… but you didn’t want wait any longer to have the both of them.

“Come and break me.”

Those words had flipped a switch in those young men.

Individually, Goro and Akira’s foreplay was rather gentle and considerate. 

Together, their foreplay would almost be considered almost abusive if you hadn’t found it all so arousing. Striking your rear until it was red and their handprints shown against your skin, slaps to your cheek that brought an excited smile to your face, hands at your throat, bites and bruises all over your body, your face being forced onto one of their cock’s while the other went down on you and not letting you pull away when it became too overwhelming. All you could hear were their commands, praises, encouragement and adoration for you.

“That’s a good girl, you’re doing so well.”

“Just a little longer… You can do it, no breaks.”

“So beautiful…”

“Don’t pull away from us, stay right there.”

“Keep cumming.”

You had cum at least four times already and squirted twice from just foreplay alone, you were getting exhausted but you weren’t ready to quit just yet. You needed them, Goro or Akira, inside of you. It didn’t matter who as long as it was just someone to fill the space in between your legs and give you exactly what you needed. Akira currently had his cock in your mouth while Goro had his mouth on your cunt. It was nice to know that they were being so attentive but you were beyond being serviced at this point; you wanted to be used.

Pulling away from Akira, his heavy cock sloppily fell from your mouth and you took a breath for air. Akira’s hand was at the back of your head and was going to push himself back into you, but you shook your head and whined. The sound made Goro stop eating you out and he looked up curiously, making sure that you were okay.

“Someone… please just fuck me. I need a cock in me please…”

Akira looked at Goro and nodded his head, knowing he would get his turn later on.

Goro almost snorted at Akira, not exactly needing his permission, but instead wordlessly started to maneuver you into the position he wanted. If Goro were alone, he would just put you in your back and fold you in half, pushing your legs to your chest while he had his way with you to his heart’s desire. But he’d noticed how you weren’t willing to single either him or Akira out when they both tried to be a little selfish with you at certain points during foreplay. It was clear that you wanted everyone to be involved; it seemed understandable since this was the first time you were all engaging in this sort of activity. Further down the line he knows that will change eventually but for now, Goro puts you on your hands and knees so that you can face Akira.

He rested a hand on your hip while the other one held his cock, steadying himself against your pussy and teasing you. He adored the sight of you bent over for him, the hand on your hip briefly squeezing you before landing a sharp smack to your ass and making you yelp. Goro admired the sight of the bruises and handprints all over your ass, courtesy of him and Akira in an effort to mark you.

“Goro, please…” you whimpered, wondering what was taking so long.

As much as he wanted to fuck you right then and there, he liked to hear you beg. “Please what? Tell me what you desire, my sweet.”

You groaned and looked back at him, eyes pleading and bending down ever so slightly and resting on your forearms to support your weight. “Please fuck me Goro, I want your cock in me so bad. Just give it to me, use me please!”

How could he deny you when you sounded so beautiful when you were pleading?

Goro pushes his hips forward and he slides in with little resistance, the both of you groaning together from the intrusion. He squeezes his eyes shut briefly, just taking in how you feel around him and how you clench around his cock. The moment doesn’t last long though as he puts both his hands on your hips and gives you exactly what you want.

Akira watches from where he is, kneeling in front of you and admiring how beautiful you are looking all fucked out. His right hand was stroking his cock and as much as he wanted you to gag on it while Goro fucked you from behind, he just simply wanted to observe; there would be other opportunities to spit roast you anyway. He noted the way Goro fucked you, practically driving his cock in and out of you like jackhammer. It left you a babbling and moaning mess, Goro’s name falling from your lips and seemingly forgetting about him.

You looked up at Akira, your eyes clouded over in lust but you reached your hand out to stroke his cock for him. You eyed it rather hungrily, opening your mouth and sticking your tongue out while keeping your gaze on him. It was silent question, asking him to put his cock in your mouth again and fuck your face. Akira was tempted but he wanted to wait until Goro was done to have his way with you. He compromised with putting his thumb in your mouth, your mouth sucking and bobbing as if you were doing it to his cock instead. Your eyes peered up at him and Akira couldn’t help how his heart swelled at how cute you looked.

It was time to ruin that.

Akira took his thumb out your mouth and slapped your cheek. He smirked when you gasped but that same excited smile from before came to your face. You looked up at him, an eager smile on your face that told him that you wanted more. Oh you would get more…

Goro hiked your hips up higher against him, grabbing your arms and putting them behind your back, holding your wrists in one hand. You gasped as Akira pushed your head down against the bed, utterly at their mercy and unable to fight them; face down, ass up, and so ready to be wrecked.

“Such a good girl, so good at taking Goro’s cock.” Akira praises you, keeping your head pressed firmly against the mattress but the tips of his fingers massaging your scalp ever so slightly. “You like the way he’s fucking you, don’t you darling? I can hear how wet your pussy is from here.”

“Good… s’fucking good…” you mumble out in your haze of pleasure, just barely able to register Akira’s voice with Goro pounding into you from behind. “Love it… love it so much…”

Goro himself was about to reach his end but he wanted to make sure that you came on his cock first before he did so. He released his wrists from his hand, bringing you a brief relief but he was quick to reach towards you and pull you upright so that you were flush against his body (and out of Akira’s reach). Your head rested against Goro’s shoulder you looked up at him as he seized your throat in his hand, his other hand working your clit and both your hands clutching the arm that held your throat. 

“Beg.” Goro commanded.

“Please, I want to cum Goro… I want to cum all over your cock… and-and I want you to cum inside me!”

Goro’s hand on your throat tightened as he started to move within you, pressing his face against your neck and biting the soft flesh at the junction of your throat and shoulder. He could feel the familiar sensation of you tightening around him.

“Fucking beautiful.” Goro hisses into your skin. “Be a good girl and cum all over my cock!”

He pushed forward one last time and you groaned out his name as the two of you came together, your breath caught in your throat from both your orgasm and from Goro’s hand around your throat. His cock pulsed inside you and you bit your bottom lip, trying to gather your wits.

Goro wouldn’t allow it though as he quickly pulled out of you and pushed you towards Akira, who leaned against the headboard with his cock in his hand. 

Akira reached for you and he wasted no time settling you over his cock, carefully sinking you down onto him. Unsurprisingly you took his cock rather easily and started bouncing despite your exhaustion from your orgasm earlier. Noting that you seemed a bit winded, Akira hooked his arm around your waist and rolled you over so that you laid on your back, happy to take charge and let you just take it.

“No… wanted to ride you…” you whined.

“Another time, my love. But for now…” Akira put your legs over his shoulders and hiked you into his lap. “Just lie there and take it.”

The back of your head dug into the mattress and your back arched off the surface of the bed as Akira pounded into you. Akira’s hands were holding your hips and you almost jumped when you felt another set of hands begin to touch you, having forgotten for a moment that Goro was also with you. Goro’s hand went to your cheek and you leaned into his touch, practically sighing. When Goro leaned forward, you pushed yourself up slightly to meet him in a kiss, cupping his face in your hands.

Goro himself groaned into the kiss, pulling away and there was a small spark of pride in your chest upon seeing that he was left a little breathless.

Looking between both boys, you couldn’t help but notice their expressions. You felt shy again at how adoring they were looking at you, unused to this kind of attention. There was no denying what you felt in your heart for the both of them. But now wasn’t the right time to voice those feelings, at least for now. 

“Want your cum Akira, please…” you cried out, reaching a hand towards him and pulling him forward. “Cum in me please, I want your cum in me too…”

A low chuckle reverberated through Akira’s chest. “So greedy, wanting two cocks and so much cum inside you. You’re so filthy… but you’re our filthy girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes I belong to the both of you!” you declared to them with a rushed nod of your head. Your hands were clutching the bed sheets tightly and your toes curling from pleasure. You wanted to belong to them, to be used and to be loved by Akechi Goro and Kurusu Akira, two unlikely people forming this unlikely relationship with you. You wanted their attention, their affection, their devotion, their hands to hold you, their mouths to kiss you, their cocks to invade you…

“Cumming, I’m cumming…!” you whimpered out, reaching a hand out towards Goro, his hand coming to hold yours as he watched you come undone for the last time for the evening, and the other holding onto Akira’s shoulder, your nails digging into his skin as you clenched around him and called out his name.

Akira surged forward one last time, pressing himself deep inside you as he released himself into you, a long and deep groan exiting his mouth.

You groaned as Akira pulled out and you moved to lay on your side, uncaring that cum was seeping out of you and just wanting to rest. Your eyes opened when you felt a cool cloth press against the inside of your legs and looked to see that Goro was wiping you down. Mumbling out a thank you to him, you ask that he join you on the bed with him and Akira. Goro went to go toss the rag into his laundry hamper as you felt Akira’s arm curl around your waist from behind, pressed flush against your back. Goro joined you on the bed, facing you and simply taking your hand in his and kissing your knuckles.

“How was it for you, darling?” Goro asked.

“Amazing… good, you two… too good to me…” you mumbled.

Akira kissed your temple and hummed in agreement. “You were so beautiful before us, love. So lovely to see you come undone before us and show us your heart’s desire.”

“Heart… it’s yours…” you mumbled, mustering up enough strength to give a kiss both to Goro and Akira despite your exhaustion, both of them happy to receive your affection. You fell asleep between the two of them, the safest you had ever felt and your heart so carefully cradled in both their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

You reveled in the perks of having more than one lover, enjoying the benefits that came from two individuals that wanted to spoil you silly and give you everything you desired if you were to voice it. In the times that you were only in the company of one and he had to get going, more often than not the other was available to take his place if you wished it. And the times that you were all together, Akira and Goro’s affection was almost like an endless shower when they focused their attention on you. There were times that you were happy to sit to the side and watch them as they played a game of chess or how Akira would brew coffee for Goro, content to see them get along.

However even in the times their friendship shined bright, the flames of competition would burn subtly in their eyes and you were their prize. You never voiced it but there were times you would lean more towards one boy than the other if you were in the mood for that particular one’s company or affection. Some days you sought after Akira’s pleasurable teasing and other days you craved Goro’s sadistic affection. On the very good days, their talents would balance out and leave you in absolute ecstasy. There were no favorites; you loved the both of them and they loved you.

Their affection and endearments was smothering and you would happily drown in it, caught between two young men who would not be giving you up to anyone or to each other anytime soon.

Your preference would be that they get along but you couldn’t deny that every once in a while… you liked to stir the pot and ignite the flames of jealousy ever so inconspicuously. It was best not to make it a habit because Akira and Goro were very intelligent and you knew thatdoing so consistently with one of them catching on meant that you were going to be punished in the best and worst possible way. It was just thrilling riling the other up in jealousy sometimes and to reap the benefits.

But if Goro and Akira were going compete over your affection at times, it was clear that they would be the only contenders.

Where there were benefits, there were drawbacks as well and you failed to realize that.

You had learnt the hard way when Akira and Goro ripped you dry of their affection all because you decided to test their boundaries. It left you in need and want, trying to quench your thirst and beg both of them for just a drop of their love to sate you. But the boys were in mutual agreement that this was your punishment and only your hands would be the one to console and soothe and make you cum.

You regretted your actions and curiosity.

Goro had sent you an address of a love hotel with a day and time to check in, along with money to pay for the slot for when you rented the room. The only instructions from him were to wait patiently for him and Akira, not even tacking on the usual ‘darling’ or ‘my love’ at the end of his message. Currently you laid alone in a bed inside the love hotel of the detective prince’s choosing and were wondering what would happen once the boys would finally rendezvous with you. You cursed yourself and wished that you could take back what you had done to make them angry with you. Alone, you curled into yourself on the bed and thought back to what had started your punishment and the neglect from Akira and Goro. You thought back to the last time you were at a love hotel and if they would punish you again like they did the previous time, when their anger and hurt was still fresh.

It was all because you accepted a cup of coffee.

Three weeks ago when you had sat inside the diner with your homework splayed on the tabletop of the booth you sat at. Normally you’d be accompanied by Akira during your study times but he was needed at Leblanc. He insisted at first to be with you but you assured him that you would be fine and that the two of you would meet at a later time. And of course your dear detective prince was busy with his workload and he messaged you that he would make it up to you for his lack of quality time with you when he got the next opportunity.

It wasn’t a big deal that you were on your own, the boys just liked to fuss over you.

So you looked over your history, math, and classic literature homework on the top of the table and brought your hand to briefly massage your forehead. Your eyes were tired from absorbing so much information and being so concentrated on your schoolwork for so long. Akira would usually study with you to help you take breaks in between so that you wouldn’t get a headache. Without him, you just charged head-on into your schoolwork without a break and then wearing yourself down afterwards.

Sighing to yourself, you shut your eyes and decided to give it a brief rest.

“Miss, your drink is here.”

Startled, your eyes snapped open to the waitress that stood at your table with a tray in hand and a mug of coffee being set down. You don’t remember having ordered any other drinks within the last half hour, the only thing you ordered was just a pot of tea and you had finished that quite a while ago. “No, I’m sorry I think you have the wrong table. I didn’t order anything.” you said to the waitress.

“It’s courtesy of the young gentleman over there.” the waitress informed you, nodding her head in the direction of the patron who ordered the coffee for you.

Your eyes followed the direction of where she gestured to and a relieved smile came onto your face; it was just one of your classmates. And at your acknowledgement, your classmate had joined you at your table. He was a handsome thing, you had to admit, with an infectious smile and a quick wit that sometimes had you stumbling over yourself for an equally sharp reply when he caught you in conversation. Leaning back against the cushion of the booth and taking the mug with you, you thanked him for the coffee and that he was exactly what you needed at the moment.

Company to give you a brief distraction from your homework.

If you had stayed put in that diner then Akira and Goro would have been none the wiser about your activities, just simply sitting down with a classmate and moaning over homework together. But when your classmate mentioned going to some club in Kichijoji, you were uncertain at first about going. He assured you that it wasn’t that kind of club and that it was just a jazz club and the two of you could sip on cocktails together.

You mulled it over, your eyes glossing over your homework.

“Sure, let’s go.”

A train ride later and parting with 3000 yen to enter, you sat at a table inside the jazz club. You looked to the stage at the live singer as you waited on your classmate to return from the restroom. The thought struck you that Akira and Goro most likely thought you were still studying by yourself, so you pulled out your phone to send a quick text to the both of them that you were out with a friend. It was best to update them at the very least. By the time your classmate had sat back down with you, the drinks you ordered had arrived.

You eyed the beverage in the tall glass, carefully dragging it towards you on its coaster so that it was directly in front of you. Taking a small sip, you let the flavors drag against your tongue as a taste test and nodded in approval. It was a virgin cocktail and you wondered if you would like it with actual alcohol in it. You’d have to wait until you were of drinking age to find out.

So there you were, sipping at a virgin cocktail inside a club with your classmate.

At first school was all the two of you could talk about, from teachers to homework and the upcoming exams. The topic shifted to other classmates in the adjacent classrooms, people you knew in some of the school sport teams or clubs and your senpais.

And as you listened to your classmate speak about his extracurriculars, your eyes happened to glance away from him and briefly scanned the club. Most of the patrons were adults, a mix of the younger and older generation, and you wondered if you and your classmate were the youngest ones inside the establishment. Yet as your eyes scanned the patrons inside the club, your eyes landed on a briefcase that you recognized all too well and a familiar head of fluffy hair sitting not too far off from you-

“Hey, you listening?”

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to zone out, hehe…” you were embarrassed to have been caught.

You tried to make sure this time that you looked like you were paying attention as your classmate spoke. Still you couldn’t help but let your eyes drift towards Akira and Goro, the both of them engaged in their own conversation. You figured that since Akira assumed you were busy with schoolwork and finished his duties at Leblanc, he and Goro decided to spend time with one another and leave you to your studies. When you had texted them that you were out with a friend, you hadn’t mentioned where you were going so you assumed that it was just pure coincidence. Perhaps they were in the club for a while and you just so happened to come in when they were there as well and texted them.

And speaking of text, your phone lit up with a notification.

It was from Goro, just telling you that you looked pretty where you sat.

His back was to you so you assumed he probably got a look at you before you even knew that they were both within vicinity of you.

You wanted to pay attention to your classmate as he spoke but it was hard to do so when both of your lovers were not too far off from you. You sipped at your drink slowly and let your mind drift off again. Akira’s hands undoing the buttons to your shirt, Goro helping pull down your panties and step out of them, lips pressing kisses to your neck, teeth gently biting at the inside of your thighs, sucking on a cock, and fingers teasing against your clit…

“This place is pretty romantic, don’t you think? Good to take someone out on a date with, yeah?”

The question dragged you out your fantasy and your face flushed red that you were thinking such thoughts when you were out with a friend. Your classmate seemed to think that you were flushed from his question though and he himself turned a shade of pink on his cheeks. Composing yourself, you took another small sip of your cocktail before answering, “Yeah, this place is nice. Good to bring someone who appreciates jazz too. I never knew there was a place like this before…”

You looked to the jazz singer on the stage and listened to her smooth voice, the lyrics soothing something inside your soul. You placed your right hand on the surface of the table and let your fingers gently tap along with the beat. Your eyes slid shut and just let the music lull you away, a smile coming onto your face as you absorbed the atmosphere around you. You could imagine listening to this kind of music on a rainy day, perhaps cuddled under the duvet with Goro as Akira brews coffee for all three of you. He would call for all three of you to be in the kitchen, all of you surrounding the kitchen island and three cups of coffee on the surface. Rain pattering against the windows and Goro offering you milk or creamer or sugar for your coffee. And Akira would gladly refill your cup as many times as you asked…

A hand touched yours and it brought you out of your daydream.

Once again, you were embarrassed to have been fantasizing about Akira and Goro when you had someone in front of you trying to keep you company. You swore this time for sure that you would pay attention and that you had time later to think about the young men just over yonder from where you sat. Your eyes glanced down to where your classmate’s hand was still over yours and wondering why he wasn’t moving it.

“Sorry, you just looked so cute drifting off like that. I’m glad I took you here though.”

He was blushing.

_Does he… like me?_

Your eyes dared not drift over to Akira and Goro, instead remaining focused on where you were and who you were with. It would be so easy to take your hand back and politely tell him that you weren’t interested in him in that way. You didn’t have to give a reason for not reciprocating his feelings, just politely turn him down and that’s it. No one in school knew that you and Akira were together, and _especially_ no one knew that Goro was involved with anyone; fate forbid his fangirls find out and go on a hunt and tear you apart.

No, you didn’t have to tell him why you didn’t return his feelings because your heart already belonged to the two young men just over yonder from where you were seated.

You should have taken your hand back.

Instead, you gave him a sweet smile and answered back, “I’m glad to be here with you.”

Akira and Goro easily got jealous of one another when it came to you and with them so nearby, you wanted to know what they were like if perhaps there was a third party to express interest in you as well. For sure you knew that Akira was looking and most likely he informed Goro from where he sat.

You _really_ should have just taken your hand back.

For the next half hour, you did all you could to make the boy in front of you a blushing and stammering mess from laughing at little quips, batting your lashes, or subtle touches like leaning your ankles against his or dragging the tips of your fingers along his forearm. It was wrong, you know, to toy around with your classmate’s feelings like this when at the end you were just going to tell him that you had a fun time but that there wouldn’t be a second. But you knew that Akira was watching carefully from where he was and informing Goro what was happening and you were just so curious what would happen and they would do.

A very fatal mistake.

Akira and Goro left before you so you took it as a cue for you to take your leave as well.

At the train station, you and your classmate parted ways with a wave but you could feel him lingering as if waiting to see if you would turn around and perhaps continue your time together to something more.

No, the only thing you wanted to spend time with at the moment was your own hand with images of your favorite boys helping lull you into your dreamscape in your own bed.

The next day, you thought that the boys would confront you about what happened at the jazz club when you met up with them. Instead the three of you continued your usual routine and interactions. You thought that maybe they weren’t the types to be jealous of others aside from each other and that was that. Or perhaps they just didn’t know about it at all so you moved on from it.

_Idiot._

Saturday night, you sat inside your bedroom and were scrolling through your social media on your phone when you received a text notification. You swiped on the notification to see that it was from Akira tell you to meet him on some street tomorrow afternoon in the city. Assuming that it was just a Sunday date, you agreed and saved the address to your phone so that it was ready to look up the next morning.

At the address, Akira greeted you with a kiss to your cheek as your approached him. You noticed that his bag was absent from his arm and he merely informed you that it wasn’t needed for the day. His hand was at the small of your back as he ushered you along, making menial talk with you as he led you around.

“Akira, where are we going?”

“You’ll see, darling. Just be patient.”

When Akira had you turn a corner, you saw Goro standing not too far off and you quickened your pace to get to him. Just like Akira, Goro was without his briefcase so his arms were free to catch you in a hug. He squeezed you against him and his lips pressed a kiss against your forehead. “Hello my dearest.”

When you pulled away from the hug, you looked around to see that you were in a neighborhood you didn’t recognize. And to further add to your confusion, you looked up at the building Goro was standing by and realized that it was a love hotel. The three of you had never bothered with getting a room before, it was always at Goro’s city apartment or inside Leblanc after hours. You’d never even thought about going to a love hotel before, just simply knew their existence and that was about it.

You thought that maybe paparazzi were starting to stalk Goro’s apartment for who was coming and going and that’s why the three of you were at a love hotel. It was the only explanation you could think of as to why you were there.

Following quietly after Goro and Akira, you had no idea what they had in store for you once you were checked into the room.

When the room was rented, they had set the time slot for three hours and they had eagerly pushed you inside. Inside the room you were fucked and fingered and choked and slapped and made to suck off Goro and Akira the entire time. And normally you enjoyed when they used you or degraded you because you knew that it was out love and they always would take care of you afterwards. But what you weren’t prepared for or expecting the entire three hours was the fact that they wouldn’t let you cum… _at all._ Anytime you even came close to an orgasm, they’d pull away and leave you whining; they knew your body without you having to say anything. You had no idea why they were edging you, they would cum all over and inside your body but when you would beg to cum too, they would stare blankly at you and just maneuver you to their next desired position.

You laid in the love hotel bed, exhausted but pent up at the same time with cum leaking from your holes. Akira and Goro had used every part of you to their satisfaction but you didn’t get to have any release like they did over and over and over again. Your body ached and your thighs quivered from the last three hours but you didn’t get to _fucking cum_. Your eyes were shut as you were still trying to catch your breath and you twitched when you felt something cold against your body. Realizing that it was just one the boys wiping you down, you relaxed just a bit and reached a hand out to be pulled up.

“How do you feel, darling?” Goro asks, him having been the one to help you sit up on the bed.

With bleary eyes, you looked up at him with a tired pout. “You two… why wouldn’t you let me cum?” you whined.

“Consider it your punishment, our sweet girl.” Akira voiced as he finished wiping you down and stood alongside Goro.

You blinked up at them in confusion. “Punishment? Wha… What did I do?”

Goro gave you that princely smile but his eyes were poison, making you wary as you now know the difference between his princely smiles versus the more venomous ones. He reached his hand out to you, petting the top of your head first, going down to caress your cheek, and then grip your throat in his hand. He kneeled before you, his hand unmoving from your throat and your heart started to beat faster, eyes widening in uncertainty to the situation.. “Do you like being a slut?” he hissed.

The question caught you off guard.

“What?” you gasped out.

“Do you like being a slut?” Goro asked again, though his smile sweet, his hand on your throat telling you something else entirely. “Don’t bother playing coy, dearie. Did you get off on making Akira watch as you threw yourself at that nobody classmate of yours? You think just because you’re so pretty, you can go reeling in anyone you want at your own whim? We’re not enough for you? Rather selfish of you, our pretty angel.”

You shook your head and pulled Goro’s hand off of you. “No, you two are enough! It didn’t mean anything with him, I just-” you started to explain but were hushed by Akira.

“How did you end up spending time with him?” Akira asked. “Were you planning this?”

“No, of course not. I was studying by myself and then he just bought me a cup of coffee while I was at the diner…”

Akira let out a low chuckled and also kneeled in front of you, leaning in close so that he could whisper in your ear. “Sweetheart, the only person who should be giving you coffee should be me.”

Your hands gripped the edge of the bed, shuddering as Akira’s hand traced the lips of your womanhood against his fingertips. “The only ones who can hold these pretty hands should be us. The only ones who can touch you should only be us. And we should be the only ones you want to have all over you. Keep your eyes only on us.”

Goro was next to speak up. “Perhaps you fancy yourself the community whore?”

Now you understood why you were at the love hotel; lovers get the comfort of the space of their home and personal spaces, whores get hotel rooms.

You shook your head.

“Who do you belong to?”

“I belong to the both of you, no one else. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

A pregnant pause between all of you.

Akira leaned in to kiss you and Goro with his own after Akira pulled away, and you thought that was that. They helped you to your legs and dressed you, the three of you walking out of the love hotel and into the busy streets.

You thought Sunday was the punishment but you couldn’t have been more wrong.

After Sunday there were no tender kisses from either of them, no sweet embraces, and even their affectionate names for you dropped altogether. The first week, you had been fucked every day by them but it was the same as the Sunday at the love hotel; edging you the entire time but no release for you. That first week, you were simply used as a whore for the both of them. At first you thought that was torture, having Goro and Akira have their completion and leaving you on the cusp of begging and crying. After they would leave you alone, you’d have to use your own methods to get yourself off. 

You would rather take the first week over the second and third week though.

The second and third week was when they didn’t touch you at all and while it’s not possible to die from lack of sex, but _fucking shit_ you were dying for it.

That’s when you discovered the major drawback to getting spoiled by Akira and Goro.

You were so used to them doing it for you, doing it so good and intense that now if you did it on your own, it just wasn’t as good. Sure you can make yourself cum, fingering yourself in poor imitation of their cocks and gathering the memories of the dirtiest times they fucked you but it wasn’t the same like when they did it for you. No amount of porn, fingering, the pressure of a shower head or grinding against a doorway or against a pillow could do it for you. You missed their cocks, their hands, their lips, the choking, the slaps, the hair pulling, their praises, their reprimands, and their fucking cocks… did you mention that already?

The most they would allow you was leaning on their shoulders or simple hand holding. If you tried to cuddle into them, they’d make you sit upright. If you let go of their hand to touch their thigh, they’d put your hands back in your lap. If you asked for them to spend the night with you, they would just tell you, “We’ll do that another time.”

At least during the first week when they fucked you for seven days straight you could hold them while they utterly used you to their satisfaction despite edging you.

You hated this punishment and hated that you accepted that cup of coffee. You hated that you wanted to see what would happen if you flirted back with another person that wasn’t Akira or Goro right in front of them. You hated that there were no playful smacks or gropes to your ass or no teasing innuendos from either Akira or Goro. You hated that there were no more kisses, no more hugs, no more ‘darling’ or ‘my love’ or any other pet names when they spoke to you. You hated that you couldn’t cum the way you wanted to and hated that they had spoiled you so rotten that doing it on your own just wasn’t as good before they arrived into your sex life. You hated that no matter how much you would beg for them, they wouldn’t give you what you wanted because you didn’t deserve it.

So there you were in the love hotel, three weeks later from the incident, a little over two weeks since you last had cock in you, eight days since your last pathetic orgasm, and having waited about an hour for Goro and Akira to arrive. You had shut your eyes for a little cat nap and turned to your side to curl into yourself, not bothering to use your phone as entertainment to pass the time. It wouldn’t be able to distract you from what you had been craving for weeks and it wouldn’t distract you from what was probably another punishment from the both of them.

You must have actually dozed off because you weren’t aware when Akira and Goro finally joined you in the room. There was a gentle shake of your shoulder along with a call of your name. Oh… just your name… not one of the many pet names they had for you…

Rolling flat onto your back, you sat up and looked at Goro and Akira standing at the foot of the bed.

“Have you been a good girl or a bad girl?” Akira asks.

“A bad girl…” you answer.

“And why were you a bad girl?”

“I was being selfish…”

“Do you want to be our good girl again?”

“Yes, I’ll do anything! I’m sorry for being bad!”

Goro was the next to speak, “Have you missed us?”

“Yes, so much…!” you answered with a desperate nod of your head.

“Such enthusiasm in your words but I’d like to see action instead.”

You peered up at Goro and bit your bottom lip in worry before asking, “What would you like me to do?”

“Touch yourself.”

Yes, anything they want just so that this punishment could end.

While you undressed yourself and got yourself situated on the bed, Goro added another command. “Touch yourself and tell us what a desperate slut you are. Do a good job and perhaps we’ll reward you… darling.”

Just from that one word alone, you could have cum immediately. It felt so good again to be called darling and you wanted more, craved more of their recognition and you wanted so bad to get back in their good graces. Whatever they would ask, you would do for them and only them. But you had to earn it this time, they wouldn’t serve it to you on a silver platter like they usually would.

So you opened your legs wide for Goro and Akira to see, pussy glistening already and you had yet to even do anything to yourself just yet. You knew that there were no promises from them that they would give you what you wanted, but you sure as hell were going to do everything you could to get it.

You touched yourself to your liking, your eyes looking up at them and hoping that they were pleased with what they saw. “I missed you two so much… I haven’t been able to cum properly without you. It’s just not the same by myself. Please I’m sorry that I angered you, I’ll be good again!”

There was an amused smile on Goro’s face, apparently happy to hear how miserable your orgasms were without them to help you. “You almost sound like a whore gone mad, princess. You miss our cocks that badly?”

“Yes!” you hissed coupled with an eager nod of your head. You’d never touched yourself in front of Goro and Akira before, they had always done it for you. Now with their piercing stares, it felt so different for them to just stand and observe you. There’s no technique to the way you have your fingers in you, just pumping them in and out sloppily and your other hand playing with your clit. It feels good but it would be even better if either of them touched you. “Nothing was good enough when I tried to make myself cum.”

“How touching, love. You thought only of us? Are we the only ones who can make you cum?” Akira asks, bringing a hand to his chin as he watches on from where he stands.

Another eager nod of your head and a drawn out groan leaving your mouth. “Yes… missed your cocks so much. Only want your cocks… please!”

“Show us then, my sweet. Show us how much you missed us by making yourself cum.”

An easy enough task, you were wound up enough that it wouldn’t take long but it just wasn’t going to feel as good. Any orgasms you gave yourself during the last three weeks wasn’t satisfying for you at all. They had ruined you in the best and worst way possible. You shuddered and whimpered when the task was completed at hand, frustrated that your lovers were just within reach of you but yet they were still refusing to touch you.

Goro let out a dark chuckle as he reached forward and swiped his finger along the moisture of your pussy, sucking it into his mouth and releasing it with a ‘pop’. “Is that all, darling? That was barely anything at all.” he mocked you.

“Missed you… missed you… I need cock please…” you whimpered as you pushed yourself to sit up.

“And why do you need cock, love? Tell us why.”

“Because I’m a desperate slut unable to make herself cum.” you whined.

Goro chuckled and put his hand on your knee. “Our dear girl, let it be known that you weren’t the only one suffering through this punishment as well. Don’t think that it wasn’t agonizing for us either, we suffered together with you. What we did was so that you could learn a lesson. You know we hate to see you unhappy but it was necessary to show you what happens when you test your own loyalty to us.”

Akira knelt down before you and put his hand on your thigh and just from touch alone, you moaned from it. The tips of his fingers gently caressed the inside of your thigh as he spoke, “We missed you too, love. Missed these cute breasts of yours, missed the adorable sounds you make, missed this pretty mouth, and we missed the way your holes would clench around our cocks.”

You threw yourself into Akira’s arms, groaning in pleasure when his arms wrapped around you and squeezing you against his body. “Only us, no one else, I promise…”

Goro took one of your hands in his own and gently kissed your knuckles. You peered at him through your lashes, your cheek resting against Akira’s chest and humming in delight under the detective prince’s piercing gaze. “You’re our darling girl and we love you.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you…” you declared to Akira and Goro.

A proud declaration that only Akira and Goro had the pleasure of coveting and receiving.

But what was a soft and tender moment quickly melted away when you were pushed on the bed, just barely gathering your wits as both boys undressed themselves quickly and joined you on the surface of the bed. Goro captured your lips in a searing kiss and you felt Akira’s hands grope and squeeze your body appreciatively. You noticed in the way they groaned while they touched you, almost sounding like relief and that’s when you truly believed Goro’s words when he told you that they suffered alongside you as well during your punishment.

Their hands itched to touch you, they longed to leave you breathless with their kisses, had to resist with all their willpower not to take you away into your safe space and have their way with you, they knew you ached for them so bad and as much as they wanted to soothe that ache, you had to learn the hard way that no one was allowed to come between them and you. Only they could have you and they seared that message loud and clear into your body.

They held out as long as they could too, you know?

You practically squealed in delight when Goro’s fingers sank into your pussy and Akira carefully pushed a digit into your asshole. Your body begged for the both of them to be inside you at the same time, you wanted to be close with them again. It was overwhelming, having not been touched in a while, and you cried out as your orgasm hit you hard, fluid covering the bed and your lovers. But they were starved too and they rutted their fingers inside you harder to get you to cum harder.

“That’s our good girl! Keep cumming!” Goro praised.

“So beautiful, so fucking beautiful to watch you like this… we fucking missed this.” Akira whispered into your ear.

You finally had a proper orgasm and it was so relieving that you damn near almost cried tears of joy. You weren’t surprised that you had squirted either, you were pent up for so long without them. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…!” you gasped out.

“Oh treasure, it’s our pleasure. There’s no need for thanks.” Akira told you, flashing you an endearing smile.

“I want to choke on a cock… please…” you begged when you finally came down from your high. Akira was happy to fulfill your request, standing on his knees and giving you exactly what you had asked for. On your hands and knees, Goro was behind you groping the globes of your ass and you tensed briefly when he circled the tip of his finger at your asshole before pushing it in slowly. You groaned at the intrusion and the vibration of your throat around Akira’s cock made him clench his hand through your hair. You broke apart for some air, gasping for breath but you had an expression on your face that Akira could only describe as ‘cock drunk’ as he looked down on you. “I love this…”

“We’ve only just begun dearest.” Goro said from behind you. “Now come and face me.”

You crawled towards your detective prince and fell into his arms, your breasts pressed against his chest and practically purring as he dropped a kiss to the top of your head. It felt so good to be showered in their affection again, after being parched for what seemed like for so long and finally a rainstorm quenching your thirst. Truly you had been spoiled silly by those two and you thought back to when you were hesitant in the beginning about this relationship, unsure how to handle all their affection all at once at the time. Oh how time changes things…

Drowning once again in the praises and love of Akira and Goro, your head was dizzy with how much they lavished you. You were becoming more and more sensitive after each orgasm you were attaining but by no means were you ready to tap out anytime. You wanted to get fucked over and over and over until you passed out from the pleasure. The voices of your lovers echoing in your brain and their touches burning into your skin, you wanted to remember this night.

“I’ve longed to taste you on my tongue again, love. I’ve missed this…”

“Cum on my face again darling, I know you can.”

“I’m sure you’ve missed being choked by our cocks, come here and show me again.”

Your legs shook as you lined Goro’s cock against your entrance, your eyes glancing to him as he laid beneath you and waited patiently. His hands touched the back of your thighs and you felt his fingers idly caress you as if it was a quiet encouragement for you to take your time. You were tired of waiting though, moving back slightly to spit on his cock to lubricate it and stroking it to spread the moisture. Goro muttered, “Filthy girl” under his breath but you made no comment on it. When you judged his cock to be wet enough, you carefully sank down onto his length and groaned as you were finally filled.

Goro groaned beneath you and his nails lightly dug into your thighs, surrounded by your warmth after having gone without it for what seemed so long ago. The truth was that he wanted to break your punishment much earlier but Akira had talked him out of it, stating that even though it was just as painful for him too, the reward would be all the more better the longer it dragged out. He remembered the image of you so desperate and pathetic when they were through with you at the love hotel, having utterly used you to their satisfaction but also loving the crestfallen look on your face when you were denied satisfaction. The sadist in him loved the concept, imagining how pretty you would look having become unraveled by the end of it and waited until both he and Akira could take no more.

And he wasn’t wrong, you were a beautiful sight when he and Akira entered the hotel and noticing immediately how devastated you were when you looked up at them. You were touch starved and desperate for cock, desperate for just them and them alone. He’d never seen you more lovelier until that moment.

Goro’s hands slid to your ass, his nails digging into your flesh and making you squirm in his hold, your pussy clenching around him. “Tell us what you want, dearest.”

“I want cock… I want both your cocks inside me, please!” you panted out.

“What a lovely answer…” Akira cooed from behind you, his fingers sliding into your other hole with the help of lubricant. He drank in your sighs of pleasure and kissed along your shoulder blade and then stopping to bite at the junction of your neck. “You’re all ours.”

Akira remembered clearly right when you had walked into the jazz club with your fellow classmate and having taken a seat not too far off from where he and Goro sat. Of course he let the detective prince know and even had to settle him down, Goro apparently not happy that the classmate you were with was a male. But he eased Goro’s ire with reassuring words and informing him, “She’s allowed to be around others that aren’t us Akechi.” As long as you were safe and sound, that was all that mattered and even better that you happened to be in the same establishment as them. He’d glance over and recognize when you’d be lost in a daydream, your eyes glossed over and even recognizing in the way you shifted your legs that your daydream was certainly not innocent. “Besides, she seems to be thinking of us anyway.”

But when he had seen the other male make a move on you, jealousy left a bitter taste in his mouth. If he was going to be jealous over you with another male, he’d prefer that it be Goro and Goro alone. So Akira had watched quietly what you would do next, watching the gears turn in your head. And once he started to see you flirt back experimentally, he conversed with Goro in how to teach you a lesson that the only people fighting for your affection would only be between him and Goro. They knew it would be hard for them to see you unhappy and untouched once they put the plan into motion but they deemed it worthy if it meant it got their point across and that you would learn your lesson.

And once they would have you in their arms again, it would be all the more sweeter to have you back with them and you would know better than to stray ever again.

Having deemed you properly stretched, Akira positioned you accordingly before taking his place behind you. You had leaned down towards Goro, arching your back and your head tucked into his neck. Goro’s hands helpfully spread your cheeks for Akira to get a clearer view, muttering words of praise and comfort against your forehead.

You groaned into Goro’s neck as Akira carefully pushed his cock in your ass. It had only been three weeks but felt like such a long time since you were filled like this that you had to take a moment to steady yourself, your lovers waiting on you patiently. With a shuddering breath, you gave them the okay to start moving within you. It felt good to have them complete you in the way you finally wanted, the way you needed them. 

“You’re squeezing around us so tightly, you’ve been so hungry for this haven’t you treasure?” Akira grunted, grabbing a fistful of your hair in his hand and pulling you back slightly.

“Always remember love, there is no one else but us.” Goro hissed from beneath you, his right hand coming to your throat. “No one else will have you the way we have you!”

You shook off the grips they had on you and sobbed out a single question that had been on your mind since they had started touching you again, “Am I a good girl?"

The question had almost caught the both of them off guard in the way you had asked. “Of course you’re our good girl.” Goro answered for the both of them.

Upon affirmation to your question, you had let out a cry and came right then. Your whole body shook from the strength of your orgasm and it took Akira ad Goro down along with you, the both of them releasing within you with a drawn out groan. They only needed to catch their breath though before they’d start all over again with you. Akira leant down in your ear and informed you, “We’ll be here all night darling, there’s so much time we have to make up for.”

It felt good to be with Akira and Goro again, better than good; it felt right. Every filthy word cursed out at you, they also returned it with words of adoration and declarations of love. Every strike to your body, there would be a tender kiss to soothe you. Every part of you belonged to them, they held your heart in their hands and they would cherish you for as long as time would allow them to. You didn’t even know what time it was when all three of you were finally tuckered out from such salacious activities for the past few hours. All you knew was that you were right where you belonged; right in between them.


End file.
